Red Arrow
by MrsGaara21692
Summary: Roy's constant battle with his control over the rage boiling beneath his skin has him worried. And if that wasn't enough a certain bow wielding crusader has been plaguing his thoughts, never giving him a moments peace. Will things work out with our young hero in training and what does Oliver feel for his young protege? Read and find out! Rated M for violence and future lemons


**Disclaimer:** Arrow does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form! I'm serious and no not that one lol. But no really I have no ownership of Arrow, and/or its characters and other various components. Enjoy!

"Talking!"

_Thinking!_

**Red Arrow**

**-Chapter 1-**

Roy was angry, then again he was always angry. Had been for a long time and it got even worse after the psychopath pumped him full of miro whatever it's called. It ticked him off majorly. If he could admit it, if only to himself, he was scared. Abso-fucking-lutely terrified of what he was slowly becoming. The only things that seemed to anchor him and were keepin him sane, were Thea's kindness and surprisingly enough Arrow. A.k.a Oliver Queen, Thea's older brother.

Billionaire, playboy, and womanizer by day in the public. Vigilante, bow wielding, hero by night. While the older man's Zen master routine totally irks the hell out of him, but at the same time it does seem to keep him from completely losing it. So even if that womanizing flirt does irritate him, he wouldn't be here today without the blonde. At first he just really respected the man known as the Vigilante, though if you asked Thea she would say it was a case of hero worship.

So when he found out that his girlfriend's older brother was the man that saved his life and gave him a purpose, well he was shocked to say the least. He owed the man his life, he wanted to protect the people he cared about like Oliver and Thea. He wanted to help the people of their city. Unfortunately his rage was becoming out of control and he feared he was approaching a time where he became that which he wished he could fight alongside Arrow. Though he did understand why Oliver was weary of bringing him along, with his unpredictable rage.

He tried, despite what others might think, he truly does try to control it. Lost in thought on his way home after his shift and another unsatisfying attempt at slapping water. He really did hate seeing that disappointed look on the older blonds face when he finally loses his battle with his anger. Shaking off his frustration he keeps moving forward when he hears someone cry out for help. Pausing mid-step he waits to see if he isn't imagining it or to make sure it isn't something like a cat. He's made that mistake once or twice before.

This time there was no mistaking the cry of a person, pleading for help. Pin-pointing the sound, Roy takes off in the direction of it. Pulling up the hood of the red sweatshirt and praying for control over the burning anger he rushes to the aid of the person calling out desperately for help. Unfortunately the site he finds before him when reaching the dead end alley hidden off a back road makes controlling the infamous rage an almost impossible feat. A group of bastards in the process of tearing the clothes off their cornered victim, their intentions as clear as day. The part, though, that made his blood boil to the breaking point was the victim. A boy no older then twelve if even that. Roy clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, bile rising to the back of his throat at the site before him.

The young boy's eyes were bright with tears and pure terror, eyes begging for someone, anyone to save him. He snapped and launched himself forward. It was all a blur to him all he could remember is finally coming out of the rage induced haze because of the soft pleas of the young boy. That brought forth the memory of someone else's pleas to the front of his mind, _I never did tell Oliver the real reason I stopped that day or even why I was so pissed to begin with _he thought to himself. Looking at the damage around the angry young man, he was actually amazed at the lack of property damage. Not to mention the fact that, sadly, the scum were still breathing.

Roy turned to the frightened boy and walked over to him slowly, so he wouldn't freak the kid out. Especially after his spectacular display of violence. Carefully crouching in front of the small boy and holding his hands up in a placating gesture, Roy spoke softly "hey kid, do you want me to get you to a hospital or something, I'm sure the cops have probably gotten a disturbance call and are on their way, but I don't feel right leaving you here. The doctors should be able to get a hold of your parents or guardian…"

At that the boy's head shot up from his cowering position, shacking even worse the boy frantically stutters out, "N-no please d-don't if h-he f-finds me I'm d-done for!" shocked by the boy's adamant pleas, Roy holds his hands up in surrender. Rubbing the back of his neck wondering what he was going to do now. He couldn't very well bring the kid somewhere that'll end up with him in another bad place. _What can I do, he might be exaggerating, but if by any chance he isn't I can't just leave him to be found by whoever this he is. Well one way to find out for sure. _Shaking himself out of his thoughts he responds to the anxious kid in front of him.

"Ok kid, we won't do that," pausing when he hears sirens in the distance he cements his decision of where to go. With a certain blonde's face floating persistently in his head _not that never really leaves_ he snorts to himself. "Kid I've got some friends that can help us figure this out and protect you from any harm. You're gonna have to trust me though," with that the red hooded young man held his hand out to the small child.

The boy indecisive at first, but in the end timidly took the hand of the man who saved him his life. They were off, disappearing from the alley not a moment too soon. As Roy had predicted, the cops had been called for disturbances in the area. Having just arrived as the young man carrying the boy slipped away and sped through the back ways. Putting as much distance from the scene as quickly as possible.

Roy carefully carried the youth mindful of his possible injuries and his own strength. For on a small plane of his mind he feared that devastating power. He controlled his grip on the little cargo in his arms as he ran from back alley to back alley making his way to the "Arrow Cave" as Felicity liked to call it. Much to his and Diggle's amusement and Oliver's dismay. By the time Roy and the boy made it to the alley near the serest entrance to the home base underneath the night club Verdant, his phone had gone off at least four times. He was certain at least one was from Oliver and the rest more than likely from Felicity. He knew that it was probably because they recognized his M.O. This time though he really did have a good reason. Hopefully they'd give him the chance to explain himself.


End file.
